


Let Me Just

by ursweetheartless



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 12:45:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11127246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ursweetheartless/pseuds/ursweetheartless
Summary: Prompto could tell by the pattern of his breathing– not deep enough, not quite even –that Noct wasn’t actually asleep anymore. That would make this easier, and it steeled Prompto’s resolve. Prompto knew that he wasn’t strong, or good at strategy, but he was good at this; this was something he could do if Noct would let him.





	Let Me Just

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i suck, this was supposed to be part of something longer i will probably never finish because i am garbage and not starting new things, but have it anyways.

Prompto shut the door behind him as quickly and quietly as he could. The caravan was small and dark on the inside, with the shades drawn tight against the late morning sun. Just enough light snuck under the door to outline the furniture, at least in the front space. The bunks beyond were darker, but he could still see the outline of Noct lying on the bottom bunk facing the wall.

Prompto could tell by the pattern of his breathing– not deep enough, not quite even –that Noct wasn’t actually asleep anymore. That would make this easier, and it steeled Prompto’s resolve. He had a plan, though his heart is racing and his stomach is twisting now that it’s time to actually see it through.

They’d all seen the toll this journey was taking on Noct, how much he needed their support. Prompto knew that he wasn’t strong, or good at strategy, but he _was_ good at this; this was something he could do if Noct would let him.

Prompto took a deep breath and stepped forwards. He misjudged the distance in the dark though, and his shin slammed into the metal brace on the bunk. The sound was loud in the cramped space, solid and reverberating. He hunched forwards, clutching at his leg in surprise more than actual pain. Noct dropped the pretense of sleeping, suddenly right in front of Prompto with wide, concerned eyes.

“Hey, are you o–” Prompto cut him off with a shaking finger across his lips and Noct went silent. Prompto had done this enough times with enough people that he shouldn’t be nervous, but he was. This was _different_ , because it was _Noctis_. This was so much more important.

Prompto looked down, not wanting to meet Noct’s eyes, and dropped to his knees at the side of the bed. No had to do this quickly and quietly. Before Ignis came looking for them. Before he lost his confidence. He put his hands on Noct’s hips, tugging them until Noct turned with him then sliding in between his knees.

He prayed silently to whoever might be listening that Noct would just let him, that he wouldn’t have to explain. Prompto’s fingers were thick and clumsy on the button of Noct’s pants, and Noct’s breathing sped up when he slid the zipper down. Prompto glanced up, and Noct was watching him with wide eyes. Prompto couldn’t quite read the expression on his face in the darkness, but Noct wasn’t stopping him. Noct had a hand fisted tightly in the blankets beside him, the other floating in the air by Prompto’s head. But he wasn’t pushing him away. That was good.

Noct was half hard when Prompto got a hand around his cock, thankfully, and it only took a few quick strokes to get him all the way there. Prompto looked up once more, met Noct’s eyes and gave him one more chance to stop this without actually _asking_. He could see a faint flush on Noct’s cheeks, the way Noct’s mouth hung open just a bit. Prompto smiled– tried his best to make it look smooth and confident –before he leaned in.

Noct made a deep, startled noise the moment Prompto’s tongue brushed the tip, a long stroke up the underside and across the slit. Prompto felt his pants tightening as he mouthed at the tip, re-acclimating himself to the sensation, to the taste and the texture. It’s not _amazing_ , but it wasn’t the worst he’d ever had either. Prompto caught Noct’s hand and placed it firmly on his head. Noct didn’t do much with it though, just let it twine into Prompto’s hair and cradle the side of his head loosely.

Prompto knew his limitations, knew he couldn’t do some of the fancier tricks, but he also knew where his strengths were. He spat into his palm– Noct jumped at the sound but didn’t say anything –and wrapped his hand firmly around the cock as he sunk down onto it. He wanted to show Noct that this is something he could do, and do _well_. He wanted Noct to let him do it again, so he stuck to what he knew. If he did it right, he’d get time to practice.

He closed his eyes and focused on the cock in his mouth. He sank down until it bumped up against his throat, then pulled back up to pump the shaft with his hand and run his tongue around the tip. It was meditative once he got into the rhythm of it, and it wasn’t long before he could feel the signs of Noct getting close. Noct’s hand tightened in his hair, pulling back, but Prompto ignored it because he didn’t mind swallowing and it meant less cleanup.

It was still a little… more than he remembered when Noct came. Noct muffled his groan with the hand not gripped tightly in Prompto’s hair, but it still spiked something hot in Prompto’s stomach. He did that, he brought that out of Noct. He shifted to adjust himself in his pants without losing focus on carefully holding Noct through the aftershocks.

He waited until Noct was soft and spent in his mouth before pulling back, licking the evidence carefully away and catching the single droplet that escaped the side of his mouth with his thumb. Noct made another weak noise at that, and Prompto hid his smile against Noct’s thigh for a moment to catch his breath.

He was still hard because of _course_ he was. He willed it down though, focused on his breathing and the soothing feeling of Noct’s hand carding gently through his hair. He knew they didn’t have much time, and he didn’t want Ignis finding them like this. That would mean guaranteed awkward conversations he didn’t want to have. This was nice though, while it lasted.

Prompto cleared his throat, as he climbed to shaky feet.

“Hey-” he started, but his voice cracked embarrassingly. Hw swallowed, licking his lips before he tried again, “Hey Noct, we should, uh, get going. We’ve got stuff to do, yeah?” Noct blinked up at him sleepily, studying Prompto far more closely than he was comfortable with then. He held out a hand though, and let Prompto pull him to his feet.

He didn’t let go right away, putting his other hand back on the side of Prompto’s had and pulling him in for a kiss. It wasn’t deep, it was actually kind of sweet, almost chaste. Noct was smiling when he pulled back, and he looked almost shy but very contented. His eyes were fond, and his bottom lip was swollen where he’d bitten it, and none of this was doing any favors to Prompto’s efforts to kill his erection.

“Hey,” Noct mirrored Prompto’s words teasingly, “what brought that on? I’m not complaining, just curious.”

Prompto looked away because he didn’t want to talk about it, especially not now, when he knew he would say something stupid. He let his hands fidget with the bottom hem of Noct’s shirt as he considered his words carefully.

“I… uh, you looked like you needed it. I wanted to help you, and I still do. I’m serious.” Noct was studying him closely, obviously waiting for further explanation, but Prompto didn’t know what else he could safely say. He changed the subject instead. “We really should get going. If Ignis has to come in and find us, he’d not going to be happy.”

Noct didn’t look satisfied, his forehead creased just the slightest in the middle, so Prompto leaned in to cut him off with a kiss. It’s a bit deeper this time, and he hoped it told Noct everything he couldn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> please be kind and come bother me on [tumblr](http://www.ursweetheartless.tumblr.com).
> 
> <3 i love you!


End file.
